Revelations
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: This is the third book in the series, coming after Exodus. it is also the final book for the trilogy, which i have called the Dark God Potter trilogy. Enjoy it, since Harry's being hunted down by 2 men and one Godslayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations**

Disclaimer: This is the third book in which Dark Lord Harry James Potter plays, the sequel to Exodus. It features some gruesome stuff, which I shall not tell more….

**

* * *

Harry Ascendant!

* * *

**

_And so it did came to pass, that our God passed from mortal to God, switching his mortality with the magic that runs inherent of us all. The magical power that He possesses surpasses every mortal in the multiverse, being the well of life and his only true power. Our God made the laws of magic be reversed, that every magical being should be taking magical energy from him, as the source of it all. His Change has never recorded before in documented history, nor do the theories as to His Ascension fit with the__ stories about magical maturity._

_Let it be documented that Our God does not wish anyone to not feel the throes of magic within them when they use them for the spread of material that is Heresy against him. He is our God and he shall forever be Our God. In His Name we believe, in His power we shall grow. He guides us and governs our magic._

_Taken from the book of Revelations, written by an unknown author in the Age of Magic_

* * *

Harry could feel how the power settled down within him, vibrant colors swimming in his mind as the magic in the area seemed to have been pulled into him, all life around him being far more vibrant then it used to be. The power that flowed through his body now was something that was awesome and terrifying at the same time, since he could feel how it simmered within him, making him think about something else but the feeling of magic.

* * *

With a stray thought about wanting to sit somewhere, a throne materialized in front of him, making him sit down on it and admire the ashes of his fallen younger other-dimensional self. For a moment, he thought about how fun it would be if young Harry was alive once more and in slow motion, he watched how magic began to reconstruct Harry from the ashes once more, looking at him as the winds of magic began to blow new life within the husk, Harry falling to the ground to look up at him.

"What?" Was the first question out of his mouth as he looked at his older self. "What is the wrong question Harry… if my guess is correct; I have just become one of the most powerful beings in the universe… How it came to be is just something that I want to find out…" for a moment, he looked at his younger self, thinking about stuff and how great it was to have all this kind of power and with a mere thought, he incinerated Harry once more, his body slowly burning as life had left it the moment that the skin had started to blacken.

"Pity…" with a mere thought, the ash was banished from existence. He knew things now, knew places, knew people… he knew all that had to do with magic, magic being the prime thing that made him up. For a moment, he watched things as he floated into the air, his magic sustaining him effortless. The feeling of being free like a bird made him open a portal and he just floated through it, becoming invisible with a thought in his mind.

When he exited the portal, he watched as he saw the Potter house in front of him, feeling that Lily and James Potter were still alive in this dimension and that there was another person there, along with little Harry. For a moment, he thought about toying with them but then decided against it, since it would be far nicer to just possess little Harry and see how it all went along…

For a moment, he felt displaced and then could feel how he was in control of the small body. He looked up at his mother and then asked her politely if he might have a cookie. Lily smiled at that and then handed him one from the dish on the side.

* * *

Harry didn't really mind being in this body for some time, since his parents appeared to be generally good people, often reading him a bedtime story. In the three years that passed he got all the love and affection that a child could want, something that he hadn't gotten in the years that he had spent as a dimension traveler, until his ascension to a higher being. The child version of himself that he had replaced was dead now, its personality and soul being dead to the world due to a head trauma one day when he had crashed down the stairs after being a bit too excited and forgetting that he wasn't a big man at the time. Of course, he had acted like nothing had been wrong, save for the fact that his entire body hurt and that it had all been very frightening for him, but after it had happened, the child had apparently been dead or something, since he never got any reply back. The child used to talk to him at times, with him being always able to say something back, despite the fact that there was such a huge age barrier. For the first time, he really felt nice and comfortable and felt the urge to do good for once.

In all of his life, he never really had the opportunity to make things go well for the rest of the earth, only being focused on hate and anger, but that all changed with the time he spent with his family, without trying to kill some of the members.

He also had a little sister, who was hailed as the prophecy child by the wizarding world for supposedly killing Lord Voldemort. He knew that that was pretty much his job and it still was, since he had the scar, but what surprised him was that neither of his parents was showing any favoritism to her, Jennifer Lilian Potter.

As the years passed, he could find himself beginning to smile a lot more, despite being serious most of the time. He never really made friends with Ron Weasley, due to the intense dislike he still harbored for the child, knowing him to be a glutton and a false friend. For a moment, he looked at the way that the things had been going and of course had noticed that Order meetings had become rather frequent in the last few months, even going as far as to ask whether Uncle Moody came to visit again on Sunday.

When he had first met the old Auror, he had instinctively withdrawn to his mother, his eyes going to the ground as to not give any chance at having his mind read and being found out for his shields being high enough to look like Fort Knox in America. Moody had just laughed at the behavior and said that it was only normal for a kid to be scared of how he was looking and that Harry shouldn't be too worried, because he only ate kids for breakfast…

"Mommy, does he really eat kids for breakfast?" was the question that came from his lips, making his mother laugh slightly and shake her head. "No sweetie, Mister Moody always says that to little children to scare them. If you get to know him better, he's a very nice man, although a bit paranoid."

"Mommy, what's paranoit?" Lily shook her head, the smile on her face not going away in the slightest. "It's about being suspicious Harry." Harry nodded and then walked towards Moody. "You are a bad man." For a moment, the Auror seemed to stiffen, then a smile broke out on his face, making it look creepier then before. "Of course I am one, but I also strive to uphold the law and send bad men to jail."

Harry smiled at that, acting like the little child he had always wanted to be and asked some more questions, all of which were answered with a smile, the one being given the most answer to was the one of what he did to bad men. "I usually capture them with a stunner or I'll just blow off a leg or something like that. See my wooden leg? It's something I got while chasing down this evil man who had been hurting some of my buddies. I can tell ya all kinds of stories about them, but I'm afraid I haven't got the time today, some other time, okay?"

Harry nodded slightly, smiling like all children could and Moody grinned back, making Harry think a little about what he had been getting from the man there was a small hint of affection for little children within him.

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful, making him wonder about the entire thing with the order. He played with Jennifer a bit, acting like a little kid who liked to play with his sister, though he retreated to the library once again.

He was just reading a spell book that dealt with the cleaning of the house and other sorts of spells when Sirius Black, his selfnamed Dogfather and actual Godfather entered the room, looking for him and smiling slightly as he saw him reading such a book that should be pretty tough for a kid to read. "Harry, interested in playing a game of Quidditch with me and your dad?" for a moment, Harry smiled and put the book aside, looking at the man and then giving his reply; "Of course Sirius, I'm always up for a game against you and dad."

For the rest of the day, he played Quidditch with his father and Sirius, with some other Order members joining in and generally being fun and all. He was weary as he touched down on the ground, his back aching and he suppressed the urge to go into his natural form and then crack his back, to get the stress out of it.

The moment that he seated himself at the table, he knew that something was going on. Everyone looked a bit saddened and even Lily looked somewhat put out from her usual radiant manner of moving. He narrowed his eyes and then looked at his parents, James still being somewhat cheerful, but the moment something was whispered into his ear by Kingsley, his grin faltered and he closed his eyes and then sighed deeply, putting a smile on his face again, probably something to comfort them.

The next day, he asked his ever-loving and doting Dogfather to get him a blank book, so he could take some notes, asking for a thick one, with a leather cover. Sirius looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You aren't going to become a bookworm like Lily, I hope? Merlin forbid if you ever will…"

Harry cast him a baleful glare, looking at the man and then deciding not to deign with a reply. Some things were better not said.

Three hours later, he was busy writing in his new grimoire, Sirius having given him one of his old empty books, which usually was used for writing memoirs. There was a silence in the library as nobody was using it. Harry's eyes glowed red as the words wrote themselves on the parchment.

* * *

… _and then a flick and a twirl, finishing off with a little curve to the right, then adding a new circle to the spell, continuing with a flick of the wrist, completing the spell. The unfortunate person will then be engulfed in a wave of fire. Counterspell against __**Irrimolatus **_

* * *

Harry was so immersed in writing his own grimoire that he didn't notice the door to the library opening and a person coming inside, apparently looking for something, then noticing him and sneaking up to him. "Harry, I've been searching for you all over. Sirius mentioned something about you having wanted a book to write in and having given you one of his old ones, so I was curious as to what you actually wrote."

Lily Potter looked at her son, who had looked up at her, his cute emerald eyes meeting her own and she smiled as she saw that there was some very good handwriting there, looking very neat and precise. She was interested in what he had written, since anything from her darling son would be golden in her eyes. She adored him completely, almost more than James since he had been the eldest, the firstborn and the most beautiful in her eyes. He was beautiful in every aspect, his black hair and green eyes making her melt a little bit on the inside every moment she stared at him. There was a silence as she contemplated her feelings, as an aching went through her body, a desire unfulfilled due to James being away so much.

"Mum, if you want to see what I wrote, please take into consideration that you will probably be shocked…" he muttered, loud enough for her to hear but still sounding shy. "I'm sure I wouldn't dislike anything you wrote, honey."

He handed her the thick book, having closed it and she opened it, looking at the first page. "Oh, you made an official sigil for yourself on the first page, very good. Now, let's see about the rest…" she looked through the grimoire, her eyebrows getting wider and wider with every page she flipped, then she closed the book and then looked at him, her green eyes making him feel a bit nervous, like she were checking him for something.

"It's different… It's dark magic too… Say, Harry, do you want to tell me something?" she tilted her head to the side in an inquisitive gesture, a gulp coming naturally from his throat. "Well, I could keep it a secret for you Harry, that you write books on Dark Magic, but I'd like you to do something in return for that small secret I'll be keeping for you…" with a gesture with her wand, the door to the library was shut and warded against intrusion, her eyes going towards him and then beckoned him over to her. "Mommy doesn't get much attention from daddy anymore, Harry. Wouldn't you like to please your mommy? If you do that, Mommy will make sure your secret will never be known by anyone else…" for a moment, she considered stopping at that, but the aching in her lions kept her from that, her eyes going slightly dazed as she looked at Harry, who was looking at her and then said to him, while he was looking at her dress, which she was slowly parting. "Would you please come sit on mommy's lap Harry? Mommy will explain how you'll be able to make mommy very happy."

Harry had a feeling that this was going to end up in him having to pleasure Lily again, though he wasn't against the idea, he knew that Moody was in the house at the moment and it would only take one moment for the man to see into the library to see what they were doing and it'd get Lily in massive trouble with the court, since child abuse was something that was dealt very harshly with.

"Now Mommy will show you her naughty bits. You've learned about them, haven't you?" he nodded slowly, looking shy as he did, as was appropriate, since he was playing the role of a 10 year old kid who hadn't even gotten his Hogwarts letter yet. She smiled and then pushed him off her lap, spreading her legs and then using her wand to cut away a piece of the robe, which could easily be mended by using Reparo.

"Now, look at mommy's naughty bits. Come on, you can come closer." And so he did. Then, she continued to instruct him in proper technique and such, which he actually paid attention to and then tried it out.

Alastor Moody was everything but reckless, his mind still working and his eye still looking through everything in the area. There was nothing that really passed from his attention, so when he looked into the library, to check up on Harry, he met with the slightly disturbed sight of one Lily Potter receiving oral ministrations down there from her own son. Being the nice and law-abiding Auror that he was, he immediately acted by flooing the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to request another Auror, until he saw Tonks come inside and then merely told them that he'd be bringing someone in.

* * *

Harry James Potter was pretty observant, since one had to be when being so old as he. The moment that he could feel Moody and Tonks come up, he tensed up slightly, his mother grabbing his head and forcing him down, literally keeping him in place, despite his muttered protests that something was going to happen. "I'm so close, come on Harry, keep on licking…"

That moment, the door exploded in splinters, Harry apparating out of the way out of instinct, appearing three meters to the right, Lily being apparated with him and them landing on top of each other, Lily on top of him, crushing him and giving him a pretty nasty bump on the head, which sadly knocked him out cold, thus leaving him unable to give any comments or explain the things that had happened…

When he came to he was in his bed, with Tonks standing next to it, being a Junior Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix at the age of 20, 10 years older than this body. "Harry, are you alright?"

He blinked as he looked at her, then looked around for any sign of his family. "Where's mommy?" he asked, looking at Tonks with a rather piercing glare which showed clearly that she wasn't getting away without answering. "Your mother was a very bad woman Harry. She made you do things that were illegal and she's going to face a long time in jail for this."

Harry's right eyebrow was raised while the other seemed to be still in its position. "Okay, on what terms?" he asked, looking at her with that same piercing gaze that made her fidget.

_Come on Tonks, you're not going to get stared down by a ten-year-old. _"Your mother is currently facing charges of Child Abuse and Child Neglect along with Sexual Abuse of a Minor and Incestual Abuse in the first degree." Harry nodded. "I see…" he looked at her, then looked at her wand.

"Can I borrow your wand for a bit?" he asked her out of the blue. Sure, he could pull his own wand out of thin air, but she shouldn't know that he could, since it would pretty much ruin his cover as this world's Harry Potter.

"No, this is my wand." Harry shook his head, looking at her with a smile springing on his face. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Tonks's face took on a rather sarcastic look, her hair changing into a dark brown color while her eyes turned blood red, something that he rather liked. "Not going to work kiddo. Your mother taught you that piece of flattery, didn't she? Anyways, I'm just here to take your statement. Since you seem to be a pretty intelligent kid, I don't have to explain what a—" the door opened and Moody entered with another woman that Harry didn't know. "Auror Tonks, you're relieved of duty. Auror Dawnstone will take over for you for the rest of the night. We're going back to base." Tonks nodded, looking at Harry one last time and then giving him a wave before she exited the room, leaving him alone with the strange Auror.

"Hello there Harry. My name is Mariah Dawnstone and I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about how your mommy treats you. I'm sorry for this, but it's better to get this over with now, so you're going to have to be a big boy and tell me everything." Harry nodded and awaited her first question.

"Tell me something Harry about how your mother treated you before today?" he could smell the fact that she was fishing for information, but he had to act the child that he wasn't. "Mommy always was there for me and Jennifer, always looking out for us even as Dad had to work a lot, with uncle Sirius coming over every now and then. Mommy told us both that she wouldn't leave us even if she died, since she'd always be guarding us. Is that enough, Miss Dawnstone?"

The Auror nodded. "Please call me Mariah. Tell me, did your mother touch you down here?" she pointed at her vaginal region and he shook his head. Mariah nodded slowly and then asked him a few more questions about how they had ended up in that situation and then asked the final question after seeing that she wasn't going to get much more out of him. "Will you tell everything of this to the court once she goes to stand trial?"

Harry looked at her and then nodded slowly. "Will they feed me Verita-serum?" he asked, just to be sure. She looked at him and then shook her head. "They don't do that to people under 17 Harry. Whoever told you about that procedure was either trying to scare you, or was merely warning you about how a trial would go. Anyway, I have to go now. Have a nice sleep Harry."

Harry Potter looked up from his bed as he heard his door open as he awoke the next morning, his mind already busy with trying to make sure that his mother would be released. If things went sour she might be receiving a pretty long stay in Azkaban and then he'd have to go break her out of something. Not that he couldn't, he had magical power aplenty, the attention it would get being far more unfair for them.

* * *

He walked down the stairs, watching how his little sister looked at the paper and was asking James something to which the man shook his head to. Grabbing the paper, he immediately noticed the headline: **Mother of Girl-Who-Lived molests eldest child! Is our Savior still safe with her family**

He shook his head and then seated himself on the table, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it slightly with a knife and then began to eat it, his face a mask which showed no emotion at all as he ate, looking at his father with a look that didn't say anything, but could be accusing the man of something. "When is the trial?" he asked once he had finished his breakfast, the man looking up and saying; "Tomorrow."

Harry nodded, going to the library to retrieve his grimoire, looking for it under a pile of books where he had last seen it, passing through the splintered remains of the door, which still hadn't been removed.

He found it quickly, opening it and then placing it on his lap and then making sure that he got his quill ready, began to write down more and more spells, his quill being used rapidly and without abandon as he began to ink more and more words down on the parchment pages and then looked up again to see the sun slowly sinking behind the trees on the opposite edge, seeing it all through the window. There was a silence around him as he got up, looking around for a moment, before he went downstairs, to see whether dinner had already started.

The rest of the evening went uneventful, James explaining that Sirius had been around looking for him, but that they had seen him being so busy in the library that they hadn't wanted to disturb him.

The next day, Harry got a portkey pressed into his hands and then was led to a room next to the Courtroom where his mother's trial would take place. Harry's eyes were as cold as Lord Voldemort's usually were, though they weren't glinting with hatred, keeping that suppressed at the moment.

* * *

When he was called upon, a door opened in front of him and he stepped into the courtroom, looking at the people in the room and then being led towards a stand, where he was supposed to stand, a chair being magicked into existence just for him. He nodded and seated himself. "Tell us your name and relation to the accused."

"Harry James Potter, Son of Lily Potter." He kept his answer simple, his eyes showing no emotions. "As the victim to your mother's conduct, please tell us what she made you do." The voice was cold and uncaring, just showing who the person was, Dolores Jane Umbridge, the queen toad herself, who apparently had been appointed the judge for this thing

"She made me sit on her lap, with her telling me a story about her own time in Hogwarts and then the door just exploded, mummy making us go to a place a bit farther away with magic and then I felt pain on my head and all went dark. When I woke up, there was this nice lady with the changing hair that told me that everything was going to be alright and that mumy was arrested. I asked why mummy was arrested and she told me something about sexual abuse or something like that. Mummy never did anything wrong so why should she be locked up like Daddy always did to me?"

More then a few eyebrows were raised and Umbridge clearly had enough of this prattling on about this. "Auror Kingsley, administer Veritaserum." The black Auror moved towards Lily, who was looking pretty depressed if the big circles around her eyes were any indication, but Umbridge shook her head. "Give Mister Potter the Veritaserum, Auror Kingsley." Kingsley looked at Umbridge and a lot of shouting about it being not allowed to give minors Veritaserum came up.

"Auror Kingsley, administer the Veritaserum or I will have you cast from this courtroom. The rest of you, quiet down. I am in my authority to administer Veritaserum to gain evidence to decide whether to release this woman or to send her to Azkaban. Proceed, Kingsley."

Harry looked at the black man, a scowl coming to his face. "Three drops, wasn't that is, Kingsley?" the man nodded, lookingat him and then ordering him to stick out his tongue. Harry could feel the magic of the three droplets of Veritaserum enter his mouth from his tongue and absorbed it, the liquid now being useless, his magical reserves being that of a God, though his mortality was subject to debate. His spirit would live on, but his body wouldn't.

"State your name to this court." Harry pretended to be under the influence of the Veritaserum. "Harry James Potter." Umbridge looked at him and then nodded slowly. "Tell us about what your mother did to you."

"My mother did nothing wrong to me." He answered in a monotone voice, looking at the woman and then watching as a rather ugly puce color came on to the woman's face. A quick Legilmency scan revealed that Umbridge had the orders to lock Lily away.

"Your mother said that she was the one that abused you." Harry cl0osed his eyes, looking at her for a second, then a smile coming to his face; "What she said is of no consequence. She wasn't in the right state of mind, mummy never would do that to me, she promised."

He silenced himself, letting the people think about his words. "Explain that to us, Mister Potter. Explain what her state of mind was."

He looked at his mother, showing nothing as his voice spoke once again. "She had taken a potion I made after looking in a book I found. I asked mummy to drink it and then she jumped on top of me, babbling something about liking me and then the door burst into splinters, her making a weird thing happen and we disappeared only to appear a few meters to the right. Then everything went dark and I woke up in my bed." Umbridge nodded, looking for the reactions of the people in the courtroom. The general reaction seemed to be that this might have been a bad misunderstanding, with the wrong conclusions being picked by the people in the room.

"Alright, administer the antidote." Harry opened his mouth obediently as the antidote was put onto his tongue which eh swallowed immediately, feeling how the magic of the liquid came through his body.

"Who is in favor of sending Lily Potter to Azkaban, raise your hand please." The final voting had commenced, Harry looking on as nobody seemed to raise a hand, Lily looking at him with a rather stunned look on her face. "Who is in favor for releasing Lily Potter on all charges, with 1000 galleons as a restitution and payment for any trauma that might have occurred while being falsely charged with the charges laid against her? "

More hands raised and Harry looked on to see that most people were holding up their hands. He smiled slightly as he stepped off the chair and then walked towards his exit, smiling slightly as he passed through the door and then walked into the hallway, after a man showed him the exit.

* * *

Once outside, he saw his mother come out of the courtroom, looking a whole lot better, accompanied by his father. He was about to run towards her, until he could feel a wand nestling itself against his neck, a female voice telling him to stop.

He looked to the side, seeing Bellatrix Lestrange stand there with a nearly manic grin on her face. He sighed softly as he was roughly grabbed by the woman, who was taller than he was, though if he had been in his real form, he'd have towered over her.

He heard her shout something about the Dark Lord getting to the Potters eventually, her plan kicking in quite well if he got a pretty clear image of what she was planning, using him as either a human shield or a captive or a bargaining chip, she would be able to shoot anyone with a killing curse, though he was sure that it wouldn't work on him, he had taken so many precautions that it would be nearly impossible to kill him.

A killing curse was fired over his shoulder by Bellatrix, who apparently decided that he wasn't much of a threat and used him more as a shield. He saw the Dark Mark on her left forearm, which was the one that she held him with, so he formulated a plan to immobilize her, if only he could reach it, which was pretty hard since his hands were held down by the slightly insane witch.

With some effort, he managed to free his right hand and then removed the sleeve, making her give a startled sound, then pressed down on the Dark Mark with surprising force, activating the magic as he looked her in the eyes, her face having lowered as pain shot through her body, the summoning spell being interrupted, though the pain remained.

A rather pained screeching came from her throat, making his head hurt as he could hear it buzzing in his ears as he kept on pressing on her mark, all the while keeping any Death Eater from apparating to their position by blocking the magic with his own magic, Bellatrix keeping up the rather irritating imitation of a Siren, which was hurting his eardrums more then he wanted.

Bellatrix was in a world of pain as she could feel the summoning pull on her body, but the feeling of the location was in this place, so the Potter brat had something to do. She couldn't move an inch, pain lancing through every part of her body, making her unable to move or do anything but scream. Blackness filled her vision as she felt herself being apparated towards her master.

Harry released the Mark the moment that he could feel Lord Voldemort give a pull on the Mark too, her body apparating towards him, making him glad to have released her or else he'd be apparated too and he had no inclination of visiting this version of himself, since it was rather not-nice to be locked in a dark dungeon cell for managing to manipulate the Dark Mark. He pretended to faint, draining himself of most of his magic, putting it into his heart, which coincidentally was one of the organs to house his core, the rest of his body probably giving a low magic level to everyone, making everyone believe that he would be a very average wizard later in life, now having a magical exhaustion after having fought off Bellatrix Lestrange.

He once again awoke in his bed, this time having his father in the same room. After a near-interrogation about what happened, Harry descended to the dining room, looking sleepy. He saw that his mother was sitting already on the dinner table, eating a piece of bread that was covered in butter, with a small layer of jam all over it. He looked at her and then sat down next to her. "Hello mom. How are you?"

She looked at him and then smiled slightly. "Can I talk to you for a little bit Harry?" he nodded, watching her as she got up and led him to the entrance hall, seating herself on a chair and then looking at him, while making him sit down opposite of her. "You lied during the trial."

He nodded, looking at her. "How did you do that?" Harry smiled slightly, getting up and walking towards the middle point of the entrance hall, where the crest of the Potter's was engraved upon the marble floor.

"Magic." He whispered as he cast off this body, feeling that he had overstayed his welcome here. This dimension had been fun for a few times, but he wanted to feel the anger and rage more and more once again.

He saw the body fall to the ground, his resplendent form once again free. His black hair seemed to flap around his head, his blood red eyes shining with a malevolent light as he turned to Lily, looking at her with a grin on his face, his teeth red and apparently bloodsplattered since he could feel the taste of blood in his mouth. He looked at her and then offered her a hand to help her up, which she took. "Now, I am off, to another dimension…. Take care mum, know that I'll always love you…"

He muttered the last part and then created a portal behind him, which sucked him in. Lily looked at the place where the portal had been and then sighed deeply. There would have to be a burial for her little boy after this and she knew that this wasn't going to get done so easily.

* * *

Harry appeared from the portal, flying straight into someone, which made the two of them land on top of each other, him covering the other. He looked and saw green eyes and red hair, looking at him with strange eyes that were totally unlike his own. "Mom?" he asked, getting no response from the woman. He looked to the side to see a man standing there wearing spandex and a visor, which apparently was the trend, since he saw more people, wearing spandex and X's on their spandex outfits…

"Hello, my name is Harry James Potter and I'm sorry for all this…" he muttered, knowing that everyone would be able to hear him due to the silence that had fallen.

* * *

In another dimension, something occurred. A figure stood there, hunched over the body of a young man, a sword clutched in its hand, driving it through the body as it rattled a last cough. "By the name of the holy God, be purified, effigy of evil!" a manic grin on its face, black hair falling into his face, green eyes staring at the body of his other self, a portal appearing in front of him. "I will kill you, Godling! I'll kill you even if it's the last thing I'll do!"

* * *

Two men looked up at the sky, thinking about what was going to happen. "Time to find the Master, right?" they looked at the throngs of people amassed before them, before chanting a spell and watching blood erupt into the air as the bodies and their magic formed a massive portal, which opened for them, giving them access to their Master's dimension. Without hesitation, the men stepped forth into the swirling portal, which collapsed moments afterwards. "For the Master." All that was left behind was a silence that stretched for days, until a lone traveler came, beholding the scene and vomiting, before calling the emergency services.

* * *

This is the Third and Last Book. Be glad for it, since this is the end to the Dark God Potter trilogy. I promise that I will finish this, or at least try to finish it.

Demon God of Chaos

PS: Reviews will be very much appreciated, since I hope that people will guess who the two disciples looking for their Master are, and who the person is that is out to kill Harry. Also, those who know where Harry is holing himself up now get some salutations… though it's pretty easy to get…


	2. Regulus Arcturus Black

**Revelations**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or the Xmen, or whoever from what series decides to appear here. Its not commercial, its for fun only, so damn well, I better have my fun.

**

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black

* * *

**

"I'm sorry, but we have to lock you up, it's for your own good." Harry's forehead showed a rather irritated vein that throbbed for a moment. "Damn you spandex wearing people! If you had any idea who I am, or was, you'd be calling me at least, grandfather! I'm close to 200 years old."

The man seemed to sigh deeply. "I'm sorry, but you teleported into our headquarters, so we are detaining you until the professor sees that you pose no harm to us, and maybe he'd even enroll you here at the institute."

"Institute? Where the hell am I by the way? I've not taken much calculation before I jumped, so, I have no idea where I am."

"At Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Mutant academy as some call it." Harry nodded. "Indeed, in the terms of humanity, I too am a mutant, though I must wonder… Are you one too? " the man, who Harry belatedly realized was about 30 or something, couldn't be much older, nodded, "You're probably one as well, considering you appeared in our midst's."

Harry looked at him for a moment, sighing deeply, then looked at the man. "Do you know how hard it is for me to have lived through around 20 women, all of which were in a relationship with me, and still waking to see that you haven't changed a bit since you gained immortality?" Harry wasn't really out to make a difference, only a feeling that came to him. When he felt how the magic in the air seemed to change, he got up quickly, warping the bars keeping him contained and looking around, only to see that there was a small speck in the air, the beginning of a portal of some kind, which he shut immediately, not sure that it would be good for his health.

"_Such a waste of time."_ Harry hissed in parseltongue as he looked around for a moment, stretching his fingers a bit and then beginning to conjure a portal into existence, one which would send him to place that was more to his liking, since this world didn't really seem all that interesting to him.

"Goodbye, and give my regards to the redhead. She's got some fine booty there…" Harry said to the redhead who was watching frozen as the portal shimmered into existence and Harry stepped through. There was a silence as Scott Summers stood there, looking at the place where the portal still was shimmering, before it fizzled out.

"Damn, I better tell the rest that our mysterious guest made a mysterious exit."

Life sucked if you were Scott Summers… then again, dressing in spandex made your life suck, from Harry's perspective.

* * *

They looked at the landscape as they arrived, landing roughly upon the ground and made no effort to get up, watching as a black haired young man ran a child through with a sword, while a redheaded woman lay on the ground, apparently dead or knocked out. There was a silence as the figure looked up at them, piercing green eyes looking at them.

One of the men looked at the child which had been run through by what he was sure was the Master, but then looked at the child with a closer look, seeing green eyes with speckles of red through it, knowing that that had been the Master, and not the other Harry Potter. "Do you know the God of Magic?" a voice asked them, making them look at the imposing figure of Harry James Potter. "No." was the answer they gave the child slayer, looking at them with barely veiled disgust, then made a portal appear in thin air. "I must kill him."

"Do you reckon he meant the Master?" the other figure nodded. "We better go find him, quick." Using their remaining power, they created a small portal, through which they leapt.

* * *

Harry found himself above a small lake, apparently underground, somewhere in Britain, or so he hoped. He landed on an island, just in time to see that there was someone slumped besides the basin, which held a residue of a potion, though through his peripheral vision, he could see something coming out of the water. A groan came from the person, whose ankle had been grabbed by a pale hand, which dragged him underwater, Harry turning around and seeing white flesh, which was worn by corpses which came crawled out of the water. The only reason harry figured that they were corpses was because they had no magic of themselves and were empowered by some outside force, whose magic he DID recognize, as Lord Voldemort's, which was clearly different then his own, though there were similarities, since he was another version of the Dark Lord.

Without really caring for his body, he jumped in after the person who had been mercilessly dragged below by the undead creatures, feeling how hands grabbed him, making him experience an unpleasant sensation as he gripped the wrong leg, feeling the cold wet flesh of an undead thing under his hands instead of the living flesh. A few more tries and once coming face to face with an undead face, which eerily resembled Vernon while he was dead, he grabbed the robe of the person, apparating them two with a crack and a displacement of water…

Harry felt himself touch wood and he looked around, getting the rather peculiar feeling that he was not alone here, since there was additional weight which dragged him down to the floor, the white flesh of the undead making him realize that they must have been holding on to him. He muttered a few words, nonsense words, to make fires appear above his hands and with a wave of his hand, the undead were set alight, despite being clammy and watery.

The flames shot up high, burning only the undead and nothing else and Harry saw that it was good. He sighed deeply as he looked at the body, which belonged to a young man, not even 20 if he was correct. "Could you please tell me your name?"

He asked, cordially, looking at the young man as he looked up, then spontaneously threw up over his wet robes. "Regulus Black, milord." Harry blinked. "Lord?" the newly named Regulus looked up towards him. "You are the Dark Lord, aren't you, ready to punish me for taking your horcrux, right?"

Harry looked at him for a moment, then slowly shook his head. "Not quite, but you were quite accurate… By the way, can you do a tempus spell? I seem to have misplaced my wand…"

**

* * *

****9****th**

"Damn, I guess we must have happened upon a time disturbance… Oh well, I've been through this before, so I guess I'll be alright. Regulus, I can call you that?" Regulus nodded. "We seem to be in grimmauld place… You remember this, don't you?"

"Yes." Regulus muttered. "Did you live here?" "Yes." "Good. Can you show me your room?" regulus nodded, plodding up the stairs with harry following. He hoped that nohbody would actually be using the room, though it was a few days before his trial, and the house seemed to be pretty silent, with it being midnight and all.

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

The name was printed on a plaque on the door, which Regulus opened, ushering him inside. "This is my room… Everything is still intact…" he seemed ready to cry, a few tears already brushing through his lashes, making Harry give a slow nod as he looked at the younger man, who seemed to be overcome by his emotions.

"Regulus, you can change into something more comfortable, if that's still around, while I go and look for your brother, okay? A lot has changed, and I'm not sure how they would react to your presence… Also, please call me Harry. I'll be acting like I'm a teenager sent from the future, somehow having pulled you along. My full name is Harry James Potter and I found you somewhere, then pulled you here. You got that?"

Regulus nodded as he got up, walking to a dresser in the predominant Slytherin colors and got out a black jersey, which seemed to be almost eaten by moths. There was a silence as he dressed, Harry turning towards the door, opening it once Regulus was dressed. "Okay, time to face the music."

They walked downstairs, hearing the steps creak under their weight. Once they got to Miss's Black's portrait, the curtains opened the screeching of the woman coming as expected. "YOU BLOOD FILTH, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! IF I was… still… Regulus, is that you?"

"Mom?" Regulus his voice sounded weak and fragile as he looked at the portrait of his mother. "Regulus… You've been gone for so long." Regulus looked at his mother with a revering look. "The Dark Lord saved me, mommy. He brought me here."

"Are you the Dark Lord?" she asked Harry, looking at him with a critical eye. "Yes, he is mother. He rescued me from the Inferi." Harry looked at the painting. "I would like it if you wouldn't scream so loud when someone walks past…"

"Of course, milord. Regulus, you be a good boy and eat well. You look like you're starving." Regulus nodded fast. "I will mother." "Good boy. And when you go to sleep, come and visit me, okay?"

"Yes mother." There was a silence as he looked at the portrait of his mother, a smile on his face, mirrored by her, who had seen her son once again. "We have to go now, Regulus."

Regulus nodded swiftly. "Goodbye mother." There was a silence between them as they descended the stairs, looking at the hallway and then seeing nobody, going on to the kitchen, where there were some sounds of movement. Harry entered first, seeing Molly Weasley at the stove, still cooking something, while Sirius sat with his back towards him, chatting with Tonks about something, an article clutched within his hands and he was waving it around. "So, I bet they'll win the season today, so if they do, you'll."

"Sirius Black." He said his voice slightly deeper then the younger version of Harry had at the moment, puberty not really having changed his voice yet.

"Harry? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in bed by now." Sirius got up, walking towards him, until he noticed that Harry was a bit taller then before, also having a look in his eyes that was deadly serious. "Was it a vision you had Harry. Come on, you can tell your godfather anything…"

"I am not the Harry Potter you know…" he muttered, looking at Sirius for a moment, then wordlessly casting a charm on Regulus to make him invisible to the naked eye as well as the magical eye of Moody, placing an imperius-like effect on Regulus that he would obey whatever command Harry gave him mentally and think it was his own mind giving him the orders.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry as he looked at the man, smiling slightly. "I am Harry James Potter, Age 18, destroyer of the Dark Lord Voldemort." Sirius blinked. "Okay, this isn't funny anymore. Who are you, and why are you posing like my godson."

"But Sirius, if you want to know why I am here, you could have just asked. Reason: A time turner accident, just after I beat Tom. It sent me back in the past, making me meet some curious guy who sent me back, but apparently, a few years too early, so here I am, standing in front of you. If it would make you more at ease, my father was Prongs, my mother was Lily, my godfather is Snuffles/Padfoot and my honorary uncle is Moony. You're old enough to be my dad, was unjustly imprisoned, and got a cousin named Bellatrix Lestrange, who is a really nutty person. That enough?" Harry almost gasped for breath as he had just finished that extremely long sentence, while managing to look serious. Sirius still cast him a suspicious look, but then waved towards the table. "Grab a seat and tell me all about how you turned the dark poofter into dust, Harry."

Molly turned around, having heard nothing of it all, since she tended to tune out whatever Sirius said out of dislike for the man, who clearly wasn't liked by her, seeing Harry sit there. "Harry dear, you should be in bed. Come on, off to bed with you. Boys need their sleep."

* * *

Harry looked at her and then shook his head. "You're not my mother, so you can't command me. And I'm an adult wizard, so you got nothing to say about what I do, who I fuck, or where I saw that skank daughter of you do Micheal Corner in my fourth year." Sirius looked at him with a weird look. "You mean Ginny?" Harry nodded. "Yes, last thing I saw of her was that she was eaten by an Acromantula, though I think it spat her out and that she's living still… Then again, she was 16 at the time, so I guess that she might have gotten another boyfriend." Molly was shocked into silence as Harry decided to do a little trick that he used at times… his hair seemed to grow really long and his eyes turned ruby-red, looking up at her from underneath his hair. "Miss Weasley, would you please not bother me again… I am having a conversation with my godfather, despite the fact that the Harry Potter you know, is now probably asleep, about to wait for the hearing that he's going to in 3 days."

With a look at Sirius, he hexed Molly's mouth shut, looking at him before waving his hand and his chair transformed into a nice replica of his throne. "So… Got anything to drink here?"

* * *

A firewhiskey was handed to him, despite Molly trying to protest against it, Sirius tipping a shot glass into his mouth, Harry and Tonks doing the same. Harry looked at Regulus, who stood there against the wall, looking at the spectacle with a little grin on his face, clearly overjoyed to be in the house again, though he apparently was feeling confused about his brother.

"So, did you lose your virginity yet?" an extremely intoxicated Sirius asked, Harry looked at the man and then schooling his features, keeping on a mask of cold indifference. "Yes." He would have to fabricate something real quick, something that'd make the man stunned into soberness. "Who? Hermione perhaps? Maybe some girl from Hogwarts, like that Cho girl?" Harry shook his head.

"My first… well, that brings back some memories… It was at my 17th birthday, when I was at the Dursleys. I woke up, tied to my bed and then saw four women in the room, and I mean woman as in, older then 20, who then proceeded to do things that you don't want to know…" Sirius's eyebrows rose as did Tonks. "Anyone we know?"

Harry managed a wry grin. "Yes. Bellatrix Lestrange-Black was my first, Andromeda Tonks-Black was my second, Nymphadora Tonks was my third and the final one who had their messy way with me was Narcissa Malfoy-Black." Sirius just stared, Tonks looking at him like he were mad, their eyes almost bugging out of their faces as they processed that one of them had been involved, along with their mother as well as her sisters, both of which who were dangerous.

"How did that happen?" "Andromeda was under the Imperius by Bella and you were under Imperius by Narcissa. Can't say you complained though, you said I had the biggest dick you'd ever seen…" Tonks turned a deliciously scarlet color while Sirius regained some of his facial coloration, which turned normal instead of ashen. "So, had a good time?"

"Sure. They let me go afterwards, leaving Nymphy and Andy with me in the bed, but not before telling me that I was much better than their husbands and that they'd like to do it again… the next morning, I awoke to see your mom about to go down on you, so I really liked it, save for the fact that I was tied down… Uncle Vernon was stunned though when he broke the door down, stunned enough to make sure that he merely sputtered before leaving the room.

Tonks looked at him with an appraising look. "Youre a metamorphmagus too?" Harry nodded, looking at her for a moment and then smiling slightly as his hair receded into his head, his eyes turning blood red, but with a serpentine look about them, his already long fingernails turning even longer and the slanted nostrils completing the look. "Ahh, how do you like this form? Should be enough to scare little Hermione, now would it? Oh yeah, Sirius, I brought a guest for you. Regulus, please step forth."

Regulus his cloak of invisibility, brought on by Harry's magic, fell away, revealing him to Sirius, who merely stared. "You're a Death Eater posing as my brother, aren't you?" Sirius was suspicious of the youth who stood there, while Harry shook his head slightly. "I assure you that he's 100 Black and that I merely saved him from death, some 20 years ago so I guess that he's welcome here, since your mum was so happy to see him again."

"But what about the security of the order? He could go to Voldemort and tell what we are doing here, since he's not a member of the Order yet." Harry looked at his godfather, smiling slightly as he looked at the man and then closing his eyes slightly, his mouth speaking for him. "Well, I promise you that he won't be looking for Lord Voldemort anytime soon, since he tried to destroy a Horcrux of the man when I got to him, so I think that he's safe."

Molly Weasley gasped as she heard the Dark Lord's name spoken aloud by the older version of Harry Potter, who merely looked at her and then glared at her, his voldemort form making her want to hex him. There was a silence between them as they looked at each other and then Harry smiled slightly, his eyes turning back to their normal green color while his body stayed the same. "So, he can stay, right, Sirius? If he can't we can always go to Narcissa and Lucius… though I wonder if they would really accept him like that, maybe even give him to Voldemort as a present or something, though it doesn't really matter to us all."

"Master, don't you give me back to the Dark Lord! I'd rather die." There was a silence as Harry looked at the young man and then quirked an eyebrow, looking at him for a moment and then winking, which looked so wrong with Lord Voldemort winking to people. With a small muttered incantation, Harry's visage turned into a young Tom Riddle's, including any special effects, like the eyes being a bloody red. "Sirius, please escort your brother to his room, also, get some sleep. I'll be back with you tomorrow…"

Three seconds later, a black dome surrounded his chair, which showed nothing of the inhabitant of the dome, making nobody able to pierce it, Harry's power making it impregnable.

He woke up the next morning to the sounds of conversation around him and he smiled slightly, canceling out the dome and then reaching for the pumpkin juice, which sprang into his hand and made him smile a little bit and watched the people that were in the room freeze, their eyes looking at him and making him feel slightly confident that he'd be able to pull this off. Regulus was sitting to his side, looking curiously at him. "Could you pass me the bread, Regulus?"

"Yes, Master." He took the bread that was handed to him, buttering it slightly and then spreading some yam over it, making sure that it was thickly over it before eating it, his eyes scanning the stunned looks of the Order members, along with the non-inducted members.

"Harry Potter… How I have waited till we meet again. Do you remember that time in the graveyard, Harry?" he looked at Harry who looked at him with a vile look, that clearly showed surprise and slight fear at the core. There was a silence as he looked at the young wizard, then looked at Ginny, who was looking at him with an ashen face, which seemed to be something that changed into a mask of fear as he got up and moved towards her, looking at her and then smiling at her. "Boo!" Ginny recoiled as if shot with a sawed off shotgun, the look on her face being so scared that Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at her and think about how she would grow in time. There was a silence handing over the room while Molly was looking at the proceedings, Sirius shaking his head. "Time to let the joke go, you've scared the little girl enough now."

He shook his head slightly, looking at the man and then sighing deeply, drawing a small circle with one finger and a cage sprang up around Sirius. "Didn't I tell you that I would be making some changes around here? First of all, I'd like to congratule Molly Weasley for making sure that our bellies are all filled, Sirius Black for being a nice godfather to Harry, and to Harry Potter for being such a delightful son of mine."

The room looked like it would shatter within a moment, well, reality in the room. All people were looking at him now as he looked at Harry, whose face had turned ashen. "No, that cannot be true."

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true." Harry looked at him, getting up. "Join me, my son. Together, we can defeat Dumbledore."

"NOOOO!" Harry smiled slightly as his younger self assaulted him, trying to punch him or something like that, but he didn't feel it. There was a silence as he looked at the younger boy. "Can you feel the?"

He halted as he saw a portal open up behind Harry, a sword coming out of it, letting Harry drop to the floor and then quickly creating a portal behind him, the figure that emerged from the portal being a slightly younger version of himself. "DIE!"

He grabbed the sword, unheeding of the pain that went through his hand and then diverted his power to deal with his other self, the magic blasting it back, but a mark appeared in the air, the flow of magic suddenly stilling within the air and making him feel helpless, his vast reservoir of power being quite useless. He looked at the portal and then jumped through, going to wherever it led.

The Godslayer cursed as he looked at the god of magic that just disappeared, jumping into another portal that he created, heedless of the people that were still there.

Sirius looked at the scene, then at Harry. "I think we might need to inform Harry as to who he is going to become later, won't we, Regulus?"

There was a silence between Harry, Regulus and Sirius, while the rest of the people were chattering on about how creepy that had been, a fight between two people who were almost identical.

* * *

Harry's gone to another dimension, where he'll wreak havoc once more. Something is going to happen to him, which will doom the world? What it is? Well… I'm not telling…

I'll leave you to figure it out, but it has something to do with magic…

Bonus points to those that figure it out.

Demon God of Chaos


End file.
